Chinese Lung
The Chinese Lung (also known as the Imperial Lung and known scientifically as Draco Orientalis Magnus) is regarded as the standard Asian Lung. And for good reason, they are the commonest with a large range (eastern china and south east Asia) and have had good relations with humanity for longer than any other species of dragon with one Lung revealing the secrets of writing to the first dragonologists. Another story recounts how four dragon kings saw that the jade emperor hadn't sent any rain causing a drought and so they scooped up water and dropped it down on the crops. However, the jade emperor was angry they had acted without his permission and so he chained them to four mountains. However, as their last action the dragons turned themselves into four great rivers. However, these days they take a more hands off approach to human affairs situating their lairs in underwater caves or grottoes (meaning that they probably have gills probably hidden under their mane) far from cities although they still enjoy meeting people and will sometimes live close to villages and monasteries. In their lair they keep their hoards of jade, pearl and oval. They also keep their egg in their lair while they are in it but when they leave they take it with them in their claw. The egg itself is the heaviest of any dragon and is pearlescent white although it turns blue with silver swirls in water. The egg hatches under its internal heat while it is underwater with the young being aquatic like those of the Ryu and Yong and only emerging in adult hood. It is unknown how long Chinese Lungs can live for but it is speculated to be around 1000 years. The oldest known lung, Lung Wei lived for 730 years before they were killed by Alexandra Gorynytchka. As lungs grow older their mane thins but never disappears entirely. They are long and thin at 40 feet long but just 12 to 15 feet high (although they are the tallest of the lungs, the Korean Yong is longer) and coloured iridescent black or blueDragonologists used to think that they could also be green red and blue but those have proved to be other asian lungs.. Females have a feathery 'fan' at the end of their tails while males have a scaly 'club'. Both are wingless with four legs which end with five toes as compared to a Yong's 4 and a Ryu's 3 and dark red antlers which are white underneath the horn. They have long red, orange or bright yellow feelers which they use to locate fish and other foods underwater. They also eat birds and are particularly partial to swanFor any budding UK dragonologists, in the UK almost all swans are owned by the queen and it is an offence to injure or kill a swan. which they roast with their fiery breath. In the rare event they have to fight they will use their horns, teeth and claws. FootNotes Category:List of All Dragons Category:Aquatic dragons Category:Asian Lung Species